The New Robinson Member
by Ashley Pendragon
Summary: What happens when Cornelius and Franny adopt a female genius, making her Wilbur's adopted sister? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Wilbur 1 Meet your sister

"Visiting Lewis again?"

I silently cussed under my breath, as I turned around. Standing in the doorway was a tall woman that was probably in her early forties. She had her pitch black hair in a short pony tail, and her brown eyes narrowed at me. She had a small waist, and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, mom…" I muttered.

"If you want to see your father, go upstairs into his inventing room!" she told me, rolling her eyes.

"But in this time, he's thirty years older than me!" I pointed out.

"Well you'll always have Carl!" she nodded her head to where Carl was shaking his head at the fact that I went off again. (Okay, it was only the second time this week! I left four times last week!)

"Carl's not really human!" I reminded her, then turned to face him. "No offence."

"I know, that's why I brought Allison," she told me, flashing me a smile. Wait…what?

She stepped aside, and I stared at the girl who stepped into the doorway. The girl had shoulder length ringlets of light blond hair. Her blue gray eyes looked me over the same way I was looking her over. She was about my age and height, and the best part was that she wasn't a robot. She was actually human!

"Um, what's she doing here?" I asked, pointing my thumb at her.

"Your father judged a science fair, and she won first place. She's an orphan, so he adopted her. She's your sister now!" my mother informed me. My lower jaw rudely dropped, she I quickly shut my mouth.

"You didn't have to agree, Mrs. Robinson," Allison muttered, looking up at my mother.

Mom smiled down at her. "It'll benefit all of us if you did stay, so yeah, I did!" and with that, she turned around, and left the garage, leaving Carl and I alone with my new "sister."

Carl snickered, and I shot him a glare. "You knew about her, didn't you?" I accused, and he nodded.

"I was the first to agree with your parents about adopting her," he informed me.

"Thank you," she mumbled, sounding a little shy.

"No problem. By the way, it's your turn to watch him!" Carl nodded at me, and I narrowed my eyes. He walked off to do whatever robots did in their free time, leaving me with the blonde.

"You look nothing like your father," Allison noted, as she continued to look me over. I sighed. "I know. It's because brown eyes and black hair are more dominate than blue eyes and blond hair."

"I know," she told me, nodding.

I looked a little longingly at the time machine behind me, and sighed. This…_girl_…was probably going to prevent me to see Lewis much. Great, I was stuck with my family…including the wanna-be new addition.

It's not that I had a problem with people who were adopted. Everyone in the house except my grandparents and I were adopted. And I didn't have anything against inventers, either. Everyone in my family enjoyed inventing, including myself. I guess my problem was that I didn't want a sister. If anything, I would of appreciated a brother, someone I could pass down all of my impishness to. Not a blonde girl who looked too innocent to even steal a piece of bread, let alone a time machine.

"So, have you met the Robinsons?" I asked, trying to be somewhat polite.

"Yeah." she gave a slight nod.

"Okay…" I muttered. "So, what was your invention?"

"It wasn't much…" she told me, but she seemed to get a little more life in her. She looked me in the eyes, and a slight smile played on the corner of her lips.

"What was it?" I asked, getting interested now.

"It was screen and a mini microphone. The microphone was placed inside an animal's ear, and the screen displayed what the animal was thinking about. It could also get sounds," she explained, smirking now.

"Your invention read animals' minds?" I exclaimed, shocked that someone like her could do that. She nodded, as the shyness completely left her.

"Yeah, it does." she walked over to me, and smiled. "I didn't catch your name."

"Wilbur," I told her, holding out my hand. She shook it, and a slight smile crept across my lips. Maybe she wasn't so bad…

I ducked down, as a hot dog flew over my head. My mother narrowed her eyes, and threw the ketchup bottle at Allison. "Here, help me teach your uncle a lesson!"

She looked confused as she caught it, so I decided to demonstrate what she meant. I jumped to my feet, picked up the mustard bottle, and popped its top. "Like this, Ally!" I told her, before squirting Gaston in the face.

"Um, okay…?" she shrugged, before she copied me. She seemed confused by something other than the fact that we were having a food fight, though. (But the food fight was completely normal for my family.)

"Ally?" my father, Cornelius, muttered under his breath. Then I realized what popped out of my mouth.

"Sorry, Allison," I told her over my mother's battle cry.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she quickly bent down to avoid another hotdog.

"Your name is Allison, not Ally." I blocked another hotdog with my arm.

"It's okay," she informed me, before Cornelius got on top of the table, and walked over to his wife. "Franny, how about you get off the table so that we can eat the next course?"

"Okay," she sighed, then shot Gaston a glare. "Later, brother. Later."

"Anytime, sister." he smiled, as he leaned back in his chair, and wiped his face. Carl walked into the dining room, and miniature Carls started to serve the second course. "Peanut butter and jelly, anyone?" he asked, smirking at me. The last time we had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, I had brought Lewis over from the past for the first time. (I had done it once again, but wasn't caught the last time.)

He wasn't the only one smirking at me. So was Franny, (my mother,) Cornelius, and pretty much the rest of the family. Everyone except Allison, who looked confused.

When Carl left, Allison, who was sitting next to me, asked, "Why is everyone smirking?"

"Yeah, why don't you tell, her, Wilbur?" Franny asked, still smiling.

I sighed. "A few weeks ago, I forgot to lock the garage door. A childhood friend of my dad's came and stole one of the time machines. I took the other one, and got Lewis, the younger version of Dad. When he came, we had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Well, we tried to, but the machine got broken, and when Lewis tried to fix it, peanut butter and jelly exploded all over the place."

"Okay…" she muttered, as she looked from Cornelius to me.

"And he has a tenancy to visit Lewis, don't you?" Franny added, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes, mom…" really, she just _had_ to tell her _everything!_

I went straight to my room after dinner, leaving Allison and Carl to get to know each other as she helped time how fast Aunt Billie's train was.

When I got there, I quickly noticed one thing. There was another bed in my room. I marched over to it, and sighed. There was a note on the table between the two beds, so I picked it up, and unfolded it.

Dear Allison,

I hope you don't mind, but we would appreciate it if you would share a room with your new brother, Wilbur. You see, the room we were going to give you was partially destroyed by your father, Cornelius. (He keeps trying to build another time machine. It's not completely working, though.) So until we can fix that, we'll need you two to share a room. If Wilbur is too much of a problem, please tell me. I'll turn on my stern mother side, and give him a talk.

-Your mother, Franny

I refolded the note, and put it back on the table. So I was going to share a room with the blonde. Well, she wasn't that bad, but…

"Oh, sorry," Allison muttered. She was standing in the doorway, looking at Wilbur. She turned around, and barely took a step foreword when I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think I got lost," she told me, as she walked back into the room. Then she noticed the other bed. "Or not…"

"Sorry, but it looks like your stuck with me!" I told her, sitting down on my own bed.

"It's okay." she walked over to her own bed, and sat down. She noticed the note, picked it up, and read it. After she finished doing that, she sighed, and set it back down. "I can't believe it finally happened…"

"What?" I asked, thinking she was talking to me.

"Oh, sorry! Just talking to myself!" she told me quickly, giving a small forced smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked, searching her face.

"It's just that…I never thought that I would be adopted! Especially by such a…_unique_…family!" she explained, smiling. "It's still a shock!"

"Oh," was all I could say. She kind of reminded me of Lewis, in the way that she wanted to be adopted.

"Wilbur?" she asked, and my attention went to her. "Yes?"

"C-can you take me to meet Lewis?" she asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"It'll involve braking the rules," I told her, giving her a smile that was tempting her to brake them.

She gave an impish smile. "Your point?"

Surprise washed over me, but I didn't show it. "Somebody is being a little daring," I noted after a few seconds.

"Who says that's not how I am naturally?" she asked, raising an eye brow.

"Let's see, you're blonde, blue eyed, and were so shy when I first met you!" I smirked.

"Oh, so you're a stereotype?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"No…okay, a little." I showed and amount with my fingers.

She sighed, and shrugged. "At least you're honest about it. So, will you take me to meet Lewis?"

"Sure." I shrugged, before laying down, pulling the sheets over myself.

"Night, Wilbur." Allison yawned, before she went under the sheets herself.

"Night, Ally."


	2. Chapter 2

Allison 2 Visiting a younger father

Morning light flooded into the room, turning the back of my eyelids red. I rolled over, tightly closing my eyes. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to continue the damn dream… When sleep didn't come back to me within a few minutes, I opened my eyes, and was surprised by my surroundings.

I was in a large, mostly blue room. The center of the round ceiling was made of glass, making it like a skylight. There was a large, upside down yellow lightning bolt drawn on the floor, and a model of the solar system in a corner. There were a few sets of double doors, all of which had an upside down yellow lightning bolt drawn on them, too.

I quickly turned to my other side, and saw another bed. The blue sheets on it were messed up from someone sleeping in it, but no one was there.

I ran my fingers through my hair. So it wasn't a dream…

A squeal escaped my lips, and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"What's wrong?" a male voice asked from behind me. I spun around, and saw a young boy walking out a pair of the double doors. He had damp, pitch black hair that was suppose to be in a strange swirl, but was drooping due to moisture. His brown eyes looked over my face, as he shrugged a black t-shirt on. He also wore blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He was about my age and height.

"I thought it was all a dream," I admitted, smiling as I jumped to my feet. I bounded up to him, and smiled. "May I take I shower?" I asked.

"Um, sure. But could you bring your clothes in there?" he asked, glancing at my chest before looking me in the eyes. Pervert…

"Okay. Where's the closet?"

Wilbur pointed to one of the double doors, and I ran over to it. When I opened it, I sighed. "Um, can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"I don't have any clothes," I explained, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh. Sure than. But you do realize that you're female, and I'm male, right?" he gave me a slightly confused, slightly mocking look.

"So? I love wearing guy clothes!" I told him, smirking. I grabbed a random t-shirt then some jeans, and ran into the bathroom. And since he was showing sings of being perverted, I locked the door.

* * *

I came out of the bathroom with my hair still slightly dripping, and wearing a black t-shirt that had a yellow lightning bolt on it. (I'll have to ask about that.) I also wore a pair of blue jeans, but my feet were bare, because I didn't even ask what size shoe Wilbur wore. Once I stepped out, someone ruffled my hair. I spun around, and saw Wilbur smirking.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself!" he told me, flashing me a smile.

"You waited for me to come out of the bathroom so that you can mess with my hair?" I asked, giving him a confused look. He shook his head. "No, I waited for you to come out of the bathroom so that I could take you to the garage!"

It took me a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. "Oh yeah! Let's go!"

He ran over to a light blue pad on the ground, and when he stepped on it, he said, "Garage."

A travel tube fell from the ceiling, and he was sucked up inside of it. I hesitated, before I copied him. When the travel tube dropped me off, I was in the garage. Wilbur was waiting, leaning against the red time machine.

"Come on, Allison!" he opened the window/door/ceiling for the time machine, and jumped into the driver's seat. I climbing into the back, and smiled.

"Wilbur!"

He cussed under his breath, and turned his torso to face Carl, who was standing a little away from one of the travel tubes. He had his arms crossed, and he stared at Wilbur.

"Yes, Carl?" Wilbur asked.

"Are you seriously going to drag innocent Allison in one of your schemes?" he demanded, walking over to the time machine.

Innocent Allison?

"Innocent? It was her idea!" Wilbur pointed slightly accusingly at me.

"What?" Carl exclaimed, turning to face me. I nodded. "I want to meet Lewis."

Carl stared at me, his mouth gaping. Wilbur took this time to close the entrance, and to shoot foreword, as he pressed in a time on the keypad. A bubble formed around the ship, as it shot forward. And once Carl got over his shock, the bubble popped, and we were in the past.

* * *

Wilbur

* * *

I could tell that we were in the past for a few reasons. First of all, most of the trees, bushes, and other plants were gone. Second, it was too quite. Third, There wasn't any of the chaos that I had grown up in.

"He's probably in his invention room," I told her, as I landed, and turned the invisibility on. I opened the entrance, and climbed out. She followed me out, then I closed the door. I was about to knock on the door, when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around, and smiled.

The kid who was about my age, was slightly shorter than me, with light blond hair that stuck up, and was slightly spiky. He had deep blue eyes that were covered by brown circle glasses. His vest was the same color as his eyes, with white sleeves and a white collar. He also wore a pair of bright red pants, and brown shoes.

"Hiya, dad!" I waved, flashing him a smile. Allison stared, as a slight smile crept across her lips.

"Wilbur, what are you doing here again?" he asked, as he crossed his arms, and started to tap his foot. He clenched his jaw, and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, sorry…" I muttered, thinking that he was angry at me.

Suddenly, he engulfed me in a hug, and ruffled my hair affectionately. "I see you got a girlfriend!"

"What?" Allison and I exclaimed in harmony, as I pushed him away. "Lewis, what are you talking about?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

He simply pointed a thumb at Allison, who crossed her arms. "I am not his girlfriend!" she informed him.

"Then who are you?" Lewis asked, looking her over.

"She's the newest addition to the Robinsons. You and mom adopted her yesterday, after she won a science fair," I explained.

"So she's your sister?" he asked, looking from Allison to me. She nodded.

"Kind of…" I muttered. I liked the girl and all, but I still didn't think of her as a sister…

"Okay…" he muttered, then he grabbed my hand. "Come on! I want to show you something!" he dragged me into the house, with Allison following. He pulled me up the stairs, all the way to the top, into his invention room.

Allison stared. As far as I can tell, she has never seen in invention room, even in our time.

Sitting in Lewis's chair was a young girl, about my age, but about a head shorter than me. She had jet black hair that was pulled into two short pony tails on the sides of her head. Her brown eyes were looking down at a green frog in her hands.

"Who's she?" I asked, pointing a thumb at her.

"Hey! I remember you!" the girl looked up, setting her frog on the table, and jumping to her feet. She bounded over to me, and pointed up at my face. "You're the one that knocked over my frogs at the science fair!"

"You're right, he is, Franny," Lewis nodded, smiling at her, before he shot me a smirk.

"You're…F-Franny?" I exclaimed. Me and my intelligent remarks…

"Yeah, who are you?" she nodded, crossing her arms.

"Wilbur," I told her, getting over the shock. So the girl I bumped into at the science fair was my soon-to-be-mother…

"And you are?" she asked, turning to face Allison.

"Allison," she told her, holding out her hand. The girls shook hands, while Lewis looked at Allison's shirt.

"Um, Wilbur, why is she wearing your clothes?" he asked, giving me a slightly amused glance.

I sighed. "It's not like that, Lewis. She just doesn't have any of her own clothes, and she apparently likes wearing male clothes. Who knew?"

Lewis shrugged. "Who knew?" he echoed.

Then a frog hopped by my feet, and Franny quickly bent down, and snatched up the frog. "Frankie!"

"Frankie?" I exchanged looks with Lewis, then looked at the frog. It looked so different without the black suit and tie.

"Shouldn't you two be getting back?" Lewis asked, glancing at his work table. I moved my gaze to the table, and a smile crept across my lips. "No way! Is that…" my voice trailed off, as I walked over to the table. Laying against it was a gray metal robot with a square head and body. It had long arms, but no legs. It was only the torso up, but the shape was still recognizable.

"That's Lewis's latest project. He calls it Carl," Franny explained, as she put Frankie on Allison's shoulder.

I brushed my fingertips across where the forehead would be if it was a regular human. This model might have been the wrong color, but I could hear Carl's voice ringing in my ears, still warning me about altering the time stream. (I think this is because he had done that so much lately…)

"Um, well, I'm going to leave you two alone." I shot Lewis a smirk, and walked over to Allison. I gingerly picked up Frankie, and placed him on Franny's own shoulder.

"Come on, Allison, let's go home." I grabbed her wrist, and led her down the stairs.

"Come any_time_ you want to!" Lewis called behind me, and as I glanced back, I saw him waving.

"When we got back, Carl was waiting for us, pacing back and forth in the garage. I sighed. Here we go again…

I opened the entrance, and we both climbed out before I shut the door.

"Thanks, Wilbur!" she told me, smiling brightly.

"Any time, Ally!" I told her, as a smile found its way to my lips.

"Really? They had to bring the female version of Wilbur…" Carl was muttering under his breath, as he continued to pace.

Allison and I exchanged glances, and shrugged. "I guess he's talking about me," Allison muttered, before we walked over to him. I tapped his shoulder, and he spun around to face us.

"You two have some serious issues!" Carl informed us. "Traveling through time even though there's a risk you can destroy everything that your father has built!"

"He's not her father," I muttered. She wasn't my sister. She was just a friend that was living with us for some stupid reason…Wait, did I seriously think of her as a friend? Um, reality check: I've known her for a day!

"Either way, do you want humanity to become slaves?" Carl demanded.

"No, Carl." Allison shook her head, looking at the ground. Her lower lip slightly gutted out, and her eyes glazed.

Was she…_crying?_

"Oh, sorry!" Carl stared at her, as he gently pushed her chin up. She looked up innocently at him, and he sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell your parents this time. But if you do it again, I'm going straight to the parents!" Carl told her.

"Thank you!" she told him, automatically brightening up.

Even _my _fake cry didn't work that well on him!

I laughed, grabbed her hand, and rushed over to one of the travel tubes. "Wilbur's room!" we shouted in harmony, before we were sucked inside.

Once we were deposited in my room, she asked, "Okay, so explain the upside down lightning bolts!"

Oh, crap… "I have a slight…no, not slight…" my voice trailed off. The one thing that proved that I was a Robinson was my obsession…At least it was the most visible proof.

"Obsession with what?" she asked, as she sat down on her bed and glanced down at the upside down lightning on her chest.

I sighed, and sat down across from her on my own bed. "I have an obsession with Caption Time Travel. Happy?"

"O-kay…" she muttered, looking at the ground. Great…she probably thought that I was a complete dork now…

"Do you have any of the books?" she asked suddenly, looking at my face.

"Um…yeah. All of them…" I told her, confused by the sudden change of conversation. "Why do you ask?"

"I haven't read a book in a really long time. My invention took up most of my time, so I couldn't even read at night," she informed me, as she crossed her legs on her bed.

"You probably won't like them. You should ask someone like Dad for a book. If you like frogs or music, ask Mom. If you like trains, ask Aunt Billie," I muttered, as I started to shuffle my feet.

"Okay…When does your school start?" she asked, obviously trying to replace the silence with a conversation.

"Summer started three days ago, so in a few months…" I sighed, and laid back against my bed, with my feet dangling off the end.

"What's your grade average?" she asked.

"I have an A plus in all subjects," I informed her.

"_Really?" _she exclaimed. I nodded, and sat up. "I might not look like much, but I'm the smartest in my class, and the only reason that I haven't been advanced to high school or college classes is because I don't want to."

"You don't want to?" she asked, giving me a confused look. I shook my head. "I don't want to be as ahead of my age as my father was. He graduated college at the age of fourteen. After that, he started inventing more often. But I wouldn't have much to do since I can't do anything when I'm fourteen!"

"Good point…" Allison muttered under her breath.

"By the way, nice fake cry," I told her.

"Thanks. It comes naturally…" she suddenly looked depressed, as she pulled her knees to her chest.

It took me a few seconds to realize what was wrong. Her family. "Oh, sorry…"

"It's okay. I grew up the last few years with it!" she told me, forcing a smile.

We were silent for a few seconds, before I jumped to my feet. "Have you met Tiny?"

"Who?" she asked, giving me a confused look. I noticed that her ocean blue eyes were glazed with _real _tears.

"Our pet !" I told her, before I rushed over to the travel tube, with her following.

After we fed Tiny, she seemed to cheer up. Then we were called over for dinner. We sat down next to each other again, since they were the only seats left.

Tonight, Lefty served us instead of Carl. (They switch jobs occasionally. Lefty's job is really to cook, but sometimes him and Carl would switch, and Carl would cook while Lefty serves.) Tonight's dinner: spaghetti and meatballs. (Oh, no…)

The food was delicious, as usual, but soon Tallulah and Laszlo started arguing, and Petunia started yelling at Fritz for not keeping them quiet. This completely confused Allison, and she kept looking from Petunia to me.

"Is she…?" Allison's voice trailed off, as her gaze rested on me.

"Cranky? Yes." I nodded. Everyone seemed to be asking that question..,

"That's not what I meant, but okay…" she shrugged it off.

After the plates were taken away, Carl and Lefty both came out for dessert. Carl had one plate in his hand, that had a piece of chocolate cake on it. Lefty served everyone except Allison, and I quickly realized why he was only holding one. He walked over to Allison, and set it in front of her. "To the newest member of the Robinson family!"

I rolled my eyes. She wasn't part of the family…

"T-thank you!" she stammered, obviously nervous due to the fact that everyone was staring at her. Everyone except me, because I was glaring at the table cloth. I should of known something like this was going to happen. We rarely use these table cloths for anything except for special occasions…

Everyone started clapping, and I clapped a few times in an unsupportive manor.

Franny noticed, though. "Wilbur, aren't you going to clap for your sister?"

That's when I had it. I jumped to my feet, causing my chair to fall to the ground. "She's not my sister!" I yelled, anger coming to a boil inside of me.

"Wilbur!" one of my family members gasped in surprise, but I didn't pay any attention.

"She's your sister!" Franny told me sternly, as she got to her feet. Cornelius rested a calming hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. Then he sighed, and also got to his feet.

"No, she's not! She's just another form your using to punish me for bringing Lewis into this time!" I yelled back.

Allison noisily got to her feet, and ran off, muttering apologizes under her breath as she did so.

"Wilbur Robinson!" Franny shouted, before Cornelius ran off to catch up with Allison.

Once the both of them were out of the room, I felt completely horrible and miserable for what had popped out of my mouth. I sighed, and sat back down, staring at the table cloth as I rubbed it between one of my fingers and my thumb.

* * *

Allison

* * *

I was crying into my pillows when he came to comfort me.

"Allison, please look up…" a male voice whispered, sounding almost pleading. I hesitated, before I looked up at Cornelius's face. "W-why are y-you here?" I asked, my voice cracking pathetically. I hate it when I got too emotional…

"Because Wilbur doesn't understand himself, and has no idea what he is talking about." Cornelius gave a slight smile, as I sat up, hugging my legs close to my body. He sat down next to me, and looked me in the eyes.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I asked, forcing my voice to be as steady as possible.

He gave a forced smile. "Let's just say that I visited the future!" he winked, with an impish glint in his blue eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, still confused.

"You'll find out!" he promised. Then he added, "All you have to do is stay!"

"But not everyone excepts me, so I can't be part of the family!" I told him, sighing.

"Wilbur will except you soon!" Cornelius informed me.

"How can you know this for sure? The future isn't completely definite, and with Wilbur always stealing the time machine, neither is the past _or _present!" I yelled at him, anger swelling inside of me.

He chuckled. "True…"

After a few seconds, he reached into his pocket, and slipped something in my hands. "Only use it if you really want to…" he whispered in my ear. He lightly kissed the top of my head, before he got to his feet, and walked out.

Once he was out of sight, I looked at what he put into my hand. It was a strange, silver colored key.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilbur 3 Leaving

As I walked towards my room, my father walked past me. He suddenly took my shoulders, and dragged me into one of the travel tubes. "The garage, please."

I sighed. I should of avoided my father at all costs, not openly walk right towards him...

Once we landed on our feet in the garage, my dad turned a light on, and brought me over to the red time machine. He opened it, and went into the driver's seat. He pointed at the back seat, and I climbed in, sitting behind him.

After a few seconds of silence, I broke it. "I'm sorry…"

"You should be," he told me, not meeting my gaze.

"I know…" I sighed, and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "But please realize something: I don't think of her as a family member, let alone a sister!"

"I know."

"It's not that I don't like her, or anything, I just don't like her as a sister!"

"I know."

"She's actually a lot of fun, and she's very clever and mischievous!" I couldn't help but slightly smile.

"I know."

"Are you going to tell me anything else except _'I know'_?" I asked, getting little frustrated. He was my father! He should give me some advise, or punish me! Or at least show some more interest!

Cornelius sighed, and finally looked me in the eyes. "I think that you're going to want her in your life, whether it is as a sister or not, she's going to be a major part of your life!"

What? "How so?"

He gave a small, impish smile. "That is an excellent question!"

It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant. "You weren't there!"

"That's not true. Since you told that to the _younger _version of me, I remember it as a childhood memory!" he informed me.

"Oh…" was all I could manage to say for a few seconds. "So…you also remember when I kept ordering you around?"

"Yep."

"And how I keep visiting you?"

"Naturally."

"And how you broke the time machine?"

"We both did, but yes." he gave a slight nod.

"Wow…" I muttered, looking at my hands.

"Now, back to Allison." Cornelius stared at my face as he spoke. "How would you feel if she went to another family?"

"What?" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. The sudden movement made the ship gently rock, but I didn't care. "She's leaving?"

"Maybe…" his voice trailed off, as he searched my face.

Allison

I went up the stairs, to Cornelius's invention room. It was full of many inventions he was working on, but one caught my attention.

It was a sleek, black ship that was the shape of a boomerang. It was exactly like the blue time machine, except that it was black, and had upside down lightning bolts on the sides.

Once I noticed the lightning bolts, I realized what it was. "This was going to be for Wilbur…" my voice trailed off, before I stuck the key into my pocket, and walked back to Wilbur's room.

When I got there, Wilbur was sitting on his bed, reading a comic book. On the cover, I saw the series name: Captain Time Travel.

I couldn't help but smirk. "So, you _can _read?" I asked sarcastically, as I sat down on my own bed.

"Allison!" Wilbur jumped into an upright position, and flashed me a wide smile. He was obviously excited, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Wilbur!" I exclaimed in fake excitement, as I rolled my eyes. "Now that we got names established, what do you want?"

"I am completely sorry!" he told me.

"Sure you are…" my voice trailed off. I was trying to forget about it…

"Allison, please understand…" he muttered, but for the first time that I knew him, he sounded unsure of himself.

"And why should I do that?" I snapped, as I shot him a glare. I got under the sheets, and turned off the lights. "Just…go to sleep, Wilbur."

"Good night, Ally," he muttered, before I heard him get under the sheets.

I didn't fall asleep. I could tell that he didn't want me to be part of his family, and there was nothing I could do about that. For some reason, all I wanted was for him to except me. At least want me to be someone like a distant cousin, but I knew that he didn't even want that…

I sighed, and reached into my pocket. I felt the key, and glanced at Wilbur through the moonlight that found its way into the room due to the skylight. I got to my feet, found a piece of paper, and a pen. I wrote a quick note, folded it, and set it on the table by his bed.

I went over to the travel tube, and whispered, "Cornelius's invention room."

I was sent into the room, and landed easily on my feet. (For once. I normally stumble a little.) I took out the key, and walked over to the black time machine. I opened the hatch, and found a note sitting on the driver's seat.

Dear Allison,

I do hope you're not reading this, because if you are, you're probably running away. I also wish that you would finally realize that Wilbur does want you here, and so does the rest of the family!

But, if you most leave, please don't do anything stupid. As in alter this time so much that bowler hats have taken over the world. (If you want the story, ask Wilbur.)

The key I gave you only allows minimum use of the time machine. When using this key, you can only go to the times that I have set in there specifically. (Sorry, but this was originally made for Wilbur, and I had to make sure that he didn't go too far into the past. There is another key, but that key is hidden with me.)

Please take care of yourself if you do decide to runaway, even after reading this! But remember that everyone will miss you, including Wilbur, even though we have only known you for a short time!

-Your father, Cornelius

I stared at the note, and sighed. I stuffed it into my pocket, before climbing into the driver's seat. I put the key in, and a screen came out. It showed different times, but it was different than the other time machines. These only showed how many years/months/days. (10 years in the past, 30 years in the past, 10 years in the future, 1 month in the past, 1 day in the past, etc…)

I pressed in 7 days in the past, and closed my eyes.

Seven days ago. That's when my school's science fair was. (My orphanage didn't have its own school, so I went to the nearby public school.) I didn't want to do this, but I had to. In order to make life better for everyone in the Robinson family, including Wilbur, I would have to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilbur 4 Science Fair

I was rudely awoken by someone violently shaking my shoulder. My eyes flew open, and I turned to see who it was.

"Carl! What is it?" I demanded, then tried to keep my voice down, remembering Allison. I sat up, and glared up at him.

"You've _really _done it this time, little buddy!" Carl informed me, as he pointed accusingly at me.

"I know." I sighed. Really? Even my best friend (from this time,) was giving me a hard time about the incident during dinner!

"No! You don't!" Carl stepped aside, and pointed at Allison's bed. It took my brain a few seconds to process what I saw.

"Where's Allison?" I asked, looking up at Carl.

"Why don't you check the note?" he asked, nodding at a folded piece of paper on my table by my bed. I snatched it up, turned on the light, and read.

Dear Wilbur,

I know you probably don't care, but I'm leaving. I will like you to know that the day that I spent with you was one of the best days of my life, even if we broke a few rules.

Yeah, you probably couldn't care less, but anyway, I'm going to change the past. I'm going to make it so that your family, the Robinsons, never adopted me. So when you're reading this, you might have no idea who the hell Allison is, but if you do remember me, it will only be in a matter of time.

P.S. Please say good-bye to Carl for me. I would do it myself, but he would start to panic, and I don't want that to happen.

-Allison

"Oh, no!" I swallowed, and my hands were to tremble by the time I finished the note.

I looked up at Carl's face, and he was staring down at me with disapproval. "See what you did?"

I gave a slight nod. "I can't believe she's gone…"

"Are you _happy_ now?" Carl demanded.

"Of course not!" I yelled at him, jumping to my feet. I waved the note in his face. "Why in hell would I be happy that she's gone?"

Carl looked surprised. "I thought you-"

"You though I hated her, didn't you?" I asked, glaring at him. I don't think I have ever been this angry at him before. And I didn't even have a reason! He was just assuming what everyone else was, so why should I care? So what, he was by best friend from this time? It still didn't give me an excuse!

"To be truthful, yes, I did." he gave a slight nod, and I sighed angrily. "I actually care about her, Carl!"

"Like the rest of us don't?" he asked in a voice that would have been accusing if he wasn't still shocked.

"I know the rest of our family cares about her, okay? I just think of her as something different than a sister!" I told him, as I started to pace my room. At the moment, I was completely confused. How could Allison think that I didn't care? One outburst, just one!

"So you care about her as a friend?" he asked, sounding confused.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him, still infuriated at myself.

"Best friend?"

"I don't _think _so!" I ran my fingers through my hair, and sighed. This wasn't suppose to be happening, I knew that much!

Carl was quiet for a few seconds, and when I spun around on my heels to face him, he was staring at me.

"I can't believe it…" he muttered, looking as if he was confused on whether if he should be excited, happy, or mad.

"You can't believe what?" I asked, giving him a look that was both confused and frustrated.

"I've known you since you were born, literally, and I never thought that I would be here when it happened!" Carl gave a slight smile, his blue eyes sparkling more than usual.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I demanded.

"You're in love," he told me.

I stared at him for a few seconds, and saw that he was serious. "I'm not in love with Allison!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Carl, I don't have time for this! I'm not in love with Allison, but I have to find her!" I started to pace my room again. "Now, do you know what it was that made my parents decide to want to adopt Allison?"

"Her science project," Carl informed me.

"And when was the science fair?" I asked. (Is it just me, or is always about science fairs and projects? Oh, well.)

"A week ago. You're not going to…" Carl's voice trailed off. I stopped pacing, and looked him in the eyes. He sighed. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am!" I nodded. "Now, do you know which school it is?"

"That I do not know!" he told me, and I sighed.

"I need to know what school she went to, Carl!" I told him, getting even more frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but I can only tell you what I know!" he held up his hands in a surrender, slightly smiling. Normally, I would give at least a small smile, but not now.

"I'm going to go ask the parents!" I informed him, before I started to march over to the travel tube in my room. Carl rushed over, and blocked my way.

"Whoa, slow down, little buddy! It's too late to go to the parents!" he told me, pushing me back.

"You normally completely support going to the parents!" I reminded him.

"Not when it's one o'clock in the morning!" he gestured to the large clock on my wall, and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll ask them first thing in the morning, then!" I sulked over to my bed, and sat down on the sheets.

Carl sighed, and started to walk out. Once he was in the doorway, he turned around, and flashed me a smile. "You're in love!" and before I could find something to throw at him, he rushed out of my room.

I barely slept after that. I fell asleep, then woke up an hour later. After another two hours, I managed to fall asleep again. But I woke up a little after an hour. So I went up the travel tube, to the kitchen.

I paced the kitchen, reading Allison's note over and over again. Carl eventually came downstairs to the kitchen to be ready to make everyone breakfast, and he was surprised to find me there.

"Why are you up so early, little buddy?" he asked, as looked over my face.

"I'm waiting for Dad to wake up so that I can ask him about Allison," I told him, as I looked up from the note.

"Who's Allison?" Carl asked, giving me a confused look.

"How can you not remember Allison? She only left last night!" I was taken aback by his forgetfulness.

"I have no idea who you are talking about. Maybe you should go back to sleep!" he suggested, sounding a little worried. I pushed the note towards him. "Read it!"

Carl read it over then his eyes widened. "No, no, no…" he continued this, as I took the note back.

After a while, he told me, "I completely forgot about her! I'm completely sorry!"

"Oh, no!" I bit my lower lip. "That means that she…her project…No!"

"She changed history…" Carl finished for me, and I gave a slight nod. He pulled a chair forward, and I sat down.

"I can't believe this…all because of one outburst!" I started to rub my temples, as Carl poured a glass of milk. He pushed it into my hands, and sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault. It's mine…" I took a sip of the milk, and sighed.

"What are you doing up so early?"

I looked up, and saw Cornelius in the doorway. His confused look turned worried when he saw my expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling up a chair, and sitting down next to me.

"She's gone…" I muttered, looking at my glass. Carl sighed, and started to make Cornelius's coffee.

"Who's gone?" he asked, searching my face.

"Allison…"

"Who?" he asked, sounding confused.

Great…he forgot, too. "Never mind… Anyway, what was the name of the school who's science fair you judged last week?" I tried to sound perky, but it didn't work out very well…

"Lockwood, why?" he continued to give me his confused and worried look.

"No real reason…" I drank the rest of my milk, before I put it into the sink. Then I rushed off to my room.

Once I finished looking up Lockwood Middle School, I went into the garage, only to find Carl waiting for me.

"Are you seriously going to go after her?" he asked, as I opened the hatch to the blue time machine. (I might be more familiar with the red one, but it can't travel back in days. Only the blue one could.)

"Yes, I am. I caused this, so I have to set things straight!" I told him, as I climbed into the machine.

"But you don't want her to be part of the family, so what's the point?" Carl asked, trying to convince me to stay, and not mess with the space/time continuum again.

"So? I would rather it if she was my sister," I still didn't like the idea, "then for her to be completely out of my life!"

Carl looked over my expression, then sighed. He opened the hatch on his chest, and took out a small microphone earpiece. He handed it to me, and gave a weak smile. "If you need me, just speak into this, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Carl!" I couldn't believe that he wasn't going to try to stop me this time! I took the microphone, and placed it in my ear. "Bye, Carl!" I told him, before I pushed in the time.

"Bye, little buddy!" he told me, waving as a bubble formed around the ship.

* * *

Allison

* * *

I stared at my slightly younger self (I'll call her Ally,) as she continued to glare at her invention. After a while, she sighed, and slumped down into a chair. "I hoped this stupid thing would get me adopted…" she muttered, as she stroked the gray cat next to her. It was really her roommate's cat, but she was gone on a trip with some of her friends that had parents. (Ally was allowed to test her invention on the cat as long as she didn't kill it.)

I wanted to go over to her, and apologize. At least explain why her-my-our project didn't work. (All because I took out a screw, and adjusted the screen.) But I wouldn't do that. I had no idea what that would do to the space/time continuum, but I had a feeling that if two Allisons met each other, things wouldn't turn out well.

To be truthful, I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do now. Okay, so I completely threw out all hope of me-Ally-us getting adopted by the Robinsons family, maybe all hope of us getting adopted what so ever. But now what?

As I glanced out the window, I noticed that it was getting dark outside. Then I glanced at the empty bed, and sighed. If I slept in her-my-our roommate's bed, I would have to get up early so that I didn't bump into Ally. I sighed, and decided that if I didn't figure things out until then, I'll sleep in her bed until I did.

* * *

Wilbur

* * *

I quickly thanked the receptionist, before I rushed towards the room number she gave me. I almost knocked, but I decided not to.

I cracked the door open, with a line of light falling on the floor. I opened it a little more, and the light landed on a small bed, with a girl curled up in it. I reached into my pocket, pulled out my flashlight, and quickly rushed into the room, closing the door behind myself without a sound. I shined the flashlight on the girl, and smiled.

She was defiantly Allison. Same golden blond hair, same body shape, and she was wearing what looked like a male t-shirt and shorts.

"All-" I started, before someone cupped their hand over my mouth. I quickly spun around to see who it was, and was surprised to see familiar blue eyes staring at me in the dim light of the flashlight.

"If you're looking for me, that's the wrong girl!" she hissed, looking pissed. She hesitantly took her hand away from my mouth, and glared at me.

"Allison?" I asked in a hushed whisper, and she rolled her eyes. "No! Lewis! Of course it is me, Wilbur!" she told him in a quiet, yet sarcastic voice. She grabbed my hand, and shoved me into the hallway, before entering herself. She quietly and swiftly closed the door behind herself, and continued to glare at me.

"But that was you in there!" I muttered, pointing to the closed door.

"That is the me from this time!" she told me, still sounding frustrated. I nodded, as I began to understand what she meant.

After a few seconds, Allison dropped the glare, and replaced it with a confused look. "Why are you here, Wilbur?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to get you!" I told her, as I tried to grab her wrist, but she moved her hand away.

"But it's too late! I have already changed time!" she told me, shaking her head.

"But we can fix that!" I told her, getting a little desperate now. I didn't want to be the only one that remembered her! I wanted things to be the way they were _before _my outburst!

"So you do want me as a sister?" she asked, sounding hopeful, as she search my face.

I sighed. "No, I don't."

Her face became bitter again, and she narrowed her eyes. "Then would you please leave me the hell alone?" and then she ran off, leaving me staring at her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Allison 5 Chasing

I jumped into the black time machine, and quickly pressed a random time. At the time, I didn't care what time I went to, as long as I was away from Wilbur. As a bubble formed around the ship, I started driving away, because I saw Wilbur walk outside, hanging his head.

Good. He deserved to be feeling depressed! He had gotten my hopes up, made me think that he actually wanted me to be part of the family, then he crashed them all down in one sentence.

As I continued to drive away, I found myself near the Robinson house, and the bubble had popped. It was in the middle of the day, instead of just early morning, and that brightened my spirit's a little.

I drove over to Cornelius's invention room, and smiled down into the window.

Then I noticed a small, young child, about six. I drew in my breath, and slammed my hand down, accidentally hitting the invisibility button.

The younger Wilbur pointed to the ship, and Cornelius turned around, and stared at me. I gave a slight wave, and he gave me a stern look, before opening a flap in the glass. I sighed, and drove inside of the room. I landed the time machine, before I climbed out.

"Who's she?" the younger Wilbur asked, pointing a thumb at me. Wow, he didn't even like me when he was six…

"That's Allison, a friend of mine," Cornelius told his son, before he pointed to an empty spot on the bench next to himself. I sighed, because I knew what he meant. I walked over to him, and sat down. Wilbur lost interest, and continued to do what he was doing before. (Trying to take apart Carl's foot.)

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as he turned his back towards some blue prints.

"Running away from Wilbur…" I muttered, as I shot the younger version of him a glare.

"What did he do _this _time?" Cornelius asked, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused. He made it sound like Wilbur and I had a tenancy to run away from each other.

"You two were always fighting!" he told me, smiling.

"I've known him for less than five days, how can I always be fighting with him?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought you were from a different time, sorry!" he told me, giving me an uneasy and slightly forced smile.

"O-kay…" I muttered, still confused.

"Hi, Allison." Carl gave a half hearted wave, as he took a step away from Wilbur, who had taken out some tools, and was trying to use them on Carl. Carl picked him up, and carried him over to Allison. "Hold this for me, would you?"

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I have to go make dinner, and he's busy." the golden colored robot nodded at Cornelius who went back to his blueprints.

"Um, okay?" my confused voice made the words a question. Carl set the confused Wilbur into my lap, then asked, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Um…I don't know!" I told him honestly, before I looked at Cornelius. "Can I?"

"Sure," Cornelius told me absently, as he started to scrawl down something on the blue prints.

"I guess," I told Carl, and he smiled. "Good. Then _you _can baby-sit him!" he told me, glancing at Wilbur. As he walked off, I could hear him mutter, "Yeah, I get to keep my foot a little longer!"

"So, you're Allison?" Wilbur asked, as he stared at me. I gave a slight nod. "Yeah, that'll be me."

"Okay," he muttered, as he looked me over. Then he gave me an impish smile, before he turned to watch his father.

As we both watched Cornelius, I kept trying to get Wilbur's hair to stay down, but no matter how much I held it down, it always popped right back up.

Cornelius glanced at what I was doing, and snickered. "Yeah, good luck with that!"

"Why do you say that?" I asked, as I held my hand on his hair.

"Because the cowlick is generic!" he told me, pointing to his own tall blond hair. "The only way you can get it to stay down is after he's washed it, and you start messing with it then!"

"Oh," I muttered.

* * *

Wilbur

* * *

"Carl, are you there?" I asked, as I started to pace back and forth. I had went back into the building, and now I needed to think of what I could do.

"Yeah, I'm here. Did ya get her?" he asked, and I sighed. "No, but I need to know something. I'm sure she took the third time machine, well, I once heard Dad talk about putting limitations on the time machine, what kind of limitations?"

"You can only go to certain times when you use the key that Allison has, and the time and that you went to will show up on a monitor," he informed me.

"Great! Get the monitor, and tell me where she is!" excitement built up inside of me. Now I could know what time Allison was in at all times!

"Okay," Carl sighed. "She's in seven years in the past, and is at the Robinson house."

"Thanks, Carl!" I rushed outside, and ran towards the time machine.

"You're welcome. Just come back soon, okay?"

"I will come back once I get Allison, no matter how long it takes!" I told him, with determination filling my words.

* * *

Allison

* * *

Well, Franny wasn't exactly happy to see me again, but when I explained to her why I was there, she seemed to understand. The rest of the family was happy to see me, (well, Petunia was her normal pessimist self, but she's a puppet!) and Carl was glad that there was someone else to watch Wilbur.

I soon found out that Wilbur from my time went to visit Lewis and Franny often, and since Carl was one of Lewis's earlier inventions, he could also remember him. It was part of the reason Carl put up with the younger Wilbur. Because he knew that he grows up to become his best friend.

That night's dinner was spaghetti and meatballs.

Wilbur flashed me an impish smile. "Watch this!" he whispered to me, before he threw a meatball at Gaston. When his uncle turned to face him, he quickly pointed to Franny, who was sitting next to him.

Gaston narrowed his eyes, and took out a slightly larger version of his cannon from my time. He stuffed a meatball into the cannon, and when Franny turned to speak to Cornelius, he shot it at her.

The meatball grazed her forehead, and her head snapped to face her brother. "So, it begins!"

"Bring it on, sister!" Gaston told her, as he narrowed his eyes, and made a beckoning gestured with his hand.

"Wilbur!" I hissed at him, as he started laughing.

"Don't worry, Ally, this happens _all _the time!" Lucille told me, as she stared at the siblings.

I glanced at everyone else, and saw that no one was surprised. I shrugged, and decided to enjoy the show.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" I walked up towards Cornelius, who was working under a lamp in his invention room. He turned around, and gave me a slight smile. "Yes, Allison."

"Can I spend the night?" I asked, and he nodded. "Of course. Do you know where the guest room is?"

"Yes, sir." I gave a slight nod, before I walked over towards a travel tube. Before I reached it, Cornelius asked, "Allison, could you explain something to me?"

I turned around to face him, and walked over to where he was. "What is it, sir?"

"How do you feel about…my son?" he asked, searching my face.

"I think he's a great kid. A little too impish for his own good, but I really shouldn't be talking," I informed him, slightly confused.

"Not Wilbur from this time, from _your _time!" he told me, and I sighed. "Oh, him…" I took a deep breath, and started to explain, "He is also a great person, and the only thing that I want is for him to except me. The second day that I knew him was the best day of my life until the incident during dinner, and that's why I left."

"Ah," was all that Cornelius said. He continued to stare at my face, then asked, "So, you care about him?"

"Of course." I gave a slight nod.

"But do you think of his as a brother?"

I thought about that one for a few seconds, then I sighed. "No, sir, I don't."

"Like a close friend?"

I hesitated before I shook my head, then shrugged. "I don't think so. But to be truthful, I really don't know!"

Cornelius was silent for a few seconds, then he shook his head. "Okay, Allison. You can go now."

"Thank you, sir!" I told him, before I turned around.

"Oh, one more thing."

I turned around, and he gave me a slight smile. "Call me Dad, okay?"

"Okay, s-Dad," I gave the slightest of smiles, before I walked off.

* * *

Wilbur

* * *

I knew very well that Cornelius would allow Allison to spend the night, so I didn't need to look for long. I automatically went over to the guest room, and sure enough, I found Allison asleep in the bed.

I couldn't help but stare at her for a while.

Moonlight danced across her pale skin in a surprisingly beautiful way. I hesitated, before I walked over to her. I decided that I had to do something to stop her from running away again, so I gently took her wrists.

Her blue eyes quickly shot open, and she stared at me in a sleepy way.

"Hey, Willy," she muttered, giving me a slight smile. I was so shocked I completely released her wrists.

She put her hands on the cowlick in my hair, and tried to pus it down. Once she moved her hand, it went up again. She narrowed her eyes, then started to laugh.

"So, why are you here, Wil? Did you have a bad dream or something?" she asked, sounding strangely motherly.

I stared at her for a few seconds, before asking, "Are you high?"

"No, why?" she asked, sounding completely baffled.

"Because you're calling me Willy, and are asking if I had a bad dream!" I pointed out to her.

She stared at me for a few second, before she bashed me over the head. "I though you were six!"

"Ah, lovely," I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Allison

* * *

I couldn't believe I actually thought that it was the Wilbur from this time! I sat there, glaring at him, when he suddenly grabbed my wrists. "Come back, Allison, please!"

I tried to pull my wrists away, but he was a lot stronger than he looked. "I'm not going back, Wilbur!" I informed him.

"Please, Allison, everyone misses you!" he told me, looking me in the eyes.

"They don't even remember me!" I reminded him.

"Carl and I do, though!" he told me, sounding a little desperate.

"If you don't let go of me, I'm going to mentally paralyze you for life!" I warned, remembering that most of the Robinson family had a very good imagination, and that Cornelius told me that whenever someone told him something, he normally pictured it. I was kind of hoping that it was the same for his son.

"I grew up as a Robinson, I'm not easily paralyzed anyway!" he informed me in his smart ass way.

"Okay, imagine what your best friend and the girl you met in the science fair did nine months before you were born!" I told him, blocking out my mind so that I didn't think about it myself.

Wilbur looked disgusted, and his eyes widened. He quickly released my wrists so that he could cover his eyes as if he was watching it. I smirked, and nodded, before I ran out the room.

* * *

Wilbur (The next morning)

* * *

It took me a good night's sleep to get over what Allison had told me. I had practically passed out on the guest bed, and the only thing that woke me up was Carl from this time yelling at me.

"Wilbur, why are you here?" he demanded, as I sat up, rubbing my temples.

"I was chasing after Allison," I told him, as I glanced up at his face.

"Well, where is she?" he asked, giving me a questioning look.

"I don't know, but she told me something really perverted, so of course my freaking brain imagined it, and I was mentally paralyzed for a while. She used that time to run off," I explained to him.

"What did she tell you?" Carl asked, sounding curious.

"You _don't _want to know!" I told him in a voice of doom. I got to my feet, and looked up to him. "Tell Dad that I said hi, and that I'll be trying to make things right with Allison!"

"Okay, little buddy. But do you want me to make you something for breakfast?" he asked.

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until he said something. I gave a sheepish nod. "Yes please. But something quick!"

"It will be, don't worry!" he promised, before he led me towards one of the travel tubes.

"Carl, do you know anyone that will help me get Allison to listen?" I asked, as I took a bite out of a piece of peanut butter covered toast. Carl insisted that since I hadn't eaten in more than 24 hours, that I at least had a large breakfast, so he was also making me eggs and beacon.

"How about Lewis?" he asked, as he turned the beacon over.

I mulled the idea over in my head for a second, then nodded. "That should work! Thanks, Carl!"

"Anytime, anytime…" he muttered, as he set a plate full of eggs and beacon in front of me.

* * *

Allison

* * *

I decided that there was probably only one person left that would help me, so I picked a time, and took a deep breath.

Once the bubble popped, I drove the ship up to the Lewis's invention room, and found him putting an arm on Carl. When he looked up from that, he saw me, and he quickly opened the flap in the glass. I flew in, and landed the ship inside. Then I opened the hatch, turned on the invisibility shield, and climbed out.

"Hey, Lewis." I gave a half-hearted wave, and a small, forced smile.

"Hi, Allison. What _are _you doing here?" he asked, giving me a confused look, as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Running away from Wilbur," I told him simply, as I started to shuffle my feet.

"What did he do?" he asked, sounding even more confused.

So I told him about the outburst and how he was chasing me around time. Lewis patently listened, and when I finished, he sighed.

"You can stay here for now, but I don't think Franny will be too happy…" his voice trailed off.

"Franny is here?" I asked, looking around, expecting her to jump out of nowhere.

"No, but she usually comes around to watch me, and to give me company," he told me, then his cheeks slightly flushed. "Actually, she's a lot of fun to be around. Even her brothers are fun."

I smiled at his blushing cheeks. "Okay, good to know."

"Lewis!"

We turned around, as Franny bounded up the stairs and came to stand in front of him. She was obviously in a good mood, and I couldn't help but notice that she had a frog in her hand.

"You remember Allison, don't you?" he asked her, and she turned around to smile at me. "Hiya, Ally! Nice to see you again!" she told me cheerfully, as she placed her frog on my head. Then she threw her arms around Lewis's shoulders, causing him to blush a deeper color of pink.

I smiled, and took a step back, giving them their room.

She pulled away, then smiled at me. She took the frog, placed it on Lewis's shoulder, and threw her arms around _me. _

I hesitated, before I hugged her back. She pulled away, and flashed Lewis a smile. "I got Frankie to sing! Well, at least it sounded like singing…but still!" she told us, as she picked up the frog, and held him up proudly. So that one was Frankie…

"Congratulations, Franny!" he told her, obviously excited for her. I also congratulated her, also smiling.

* * *

Wilbur

* * *

I rushed up the stairs, towards the invention room. (Bud had just told me where he was, since he had seen me here before.) When I got into the invention room, I saw three people there, and I couldn't help but smile. Lewis, Franny, and Allison were all in there, talking and smiling, as the passed a frog around. (It sounded almost as if they were congratulating the frog and Franny…)

For once, I thought things over. The last time I rushed into things, I was almost mentally scared for life. I had to work this out. Then a crazy thought came to me.

I went to one of the lower stairs so that they wouldn't see me, then I cupped my hand over my mouth, and started cooing. "Coo-coo!"

"Um, one second, I'll be right back," I heard Lewis tell the others, then I heard him coming down the stairs. When he saw me, I waved, before I rushed all the way downstairs. He followed, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"What is it, Wilbur?" he asked, giving me a confused look.

"I need you to get Allison down here, and lock her in a closet!" I told him, pointing to the closet next to me.

"And _why _would I do that?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Because you'll grow up to by my father, and I'm trying to explain to her that I would rather it if she was part of the family than being out of my life!" I told him, smiling impishly.

"You're really going to pull the "because you're my father" card on me?" he asked, sounding disbelieving.

"Yep!" I nodded, still smirking.

Lewis looked over my expression, then sighed. "Just get into the closet, and I'll get Allison in there shortly!"

"Thanks, Dad!" I told him, rushing into the closet. As I closed the door behind myself, I could hear Lewis muttering about needing to take some time away from the family.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Allison was shoved inside. She almost fell on top of me, but she managed to stop herself. I turned on the light, and gave her a slight smile. "Will you listen now?"

"Wilbur!" she growled, crossing her arms.

"Allison!" I mimicked, smirking. "Now that we got names down, will you listen to me?"

"You got that from me!" she accused, narrowing her eyes, but a slight smile played across her lips.

"I know, now will you please freaking listen to me?" I demanded, getting frustrated now.

"Fine, I'll freaking listen to you!" she sighed in defeat, and waited for me to continue.

"Okay, I do care about you, I really, truly do! I just don't think of you as sister!" I told her.

"O-kay…" Allison seemed to think this over, then she asked, "How so?"

"I…don't know," I admitted, giving her a half smile.

"Just tell her that you love her!" Carl hissed in my ear. "Not now, Carl!" I growled under my breath. "And I don't!"

"I'm going to ignore that," she told me, smirking. "But I won't come back if you don't explain how so, and I still might not come back!"

I sighed, chewing my lower lip. Okay, I had to think this over, and quick. I thought over the second day I spent with her, minus the outburst, and then I added the need to follow her, and get her back to the family. Then Carl's words rang in my head. "You're in love."

"May I…show it?" I asked, having a burst of courage inside of me.

"Um…sure?" her uncertain voice made the words a question. Then I did something that I never completely planned on doing. I gently placed my lips on hers, and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short. Anyway, I hope you like it, and reviews are very welcomed. **

**

* * *

**

Lewis 6 Fixing

Okay, I have to admit that Franny and I had our ears pressed against the door of the closet, and when they fell silent, Franny and I exchanged looks, before I opened the door.

Wilbur quickly pulled away from Allison once he noticed me, and he flashed me an uneasy smile. Franny started clapping, not understanding that he was going to grow up to be her son. Me on the other hand was completely confused.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy, excited, or mad," I admitted, looking from Wilbur to Allison. Allison was blankly staring at him, her cheeks flushed, and I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Is she stuck in time?" Franny asked, as she stopped clapping, and stared at Allison.

"Allison…?" my voice trailed off, as I gave her a confused.

Wilbur waved his hand in front of her face. "Alice?"

"I think you killed her!" Franny stated.

"What?" Wilbur exclaimed, as he spun around to face Franny, looking panicked.

"Just kidding! I doubt it's even _possible _for someone to die while being kissed! …Unless they stop breathing…" her voice trailed off, as she looked Allison over.

"What?" Wilbur repeated, staring at his future mother.

"I'm okay, sorry, I was just a little…shocked!" Allison told him, blinking a few times, as she took in a deep breath.

"Good!" Wilbur sighed in relief.

"Um…do you two want some time alone?" I asked, still confused.

"Yes, please!" Allison nodded, as she shot Wilbur a confused look.

"I guess…" his voice trailed off.

And I closed the door, still confused.

* * *

Wilbur

* * *

"What was that for?" she demanded once the door was closed.

"I think I'm in love with you," I confessed, as I began shuffling my feet. She stared at me for a while, then asked, "Then why don't you want me to be part of your family?"

"Because," I rolled my eyes, thinking that it was obvious, "then I would be in love with my _sister_!"

"Oh, right…" Allison bit her lower lip. We stared at each other for a while in silence, then she gave me a slight smile. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I muttered, expecting her to start cussing me out.

"I think _I'm _love with _you_!" she told me, smiling.

"Really?" I exclaimed, and she gave a slight nod.

"So you _will _come back, right?" I asked, and she nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Thanks, Alice!" I flashed her a smile. Then I took out the microphone in my ear. "Carl, she's coming back!"

There were shouts of joy coming out of the small microphone, which was the reason I took it out of my ear.

Then I looked up at Allison, "Okay, we need to go fix your science project!"

"Oh, right!" Allison gave a quick nod, before she opened the door, and rushed out. Lewis shot me a confused look, as we rushed past him.

"Hey, Allison!" I grabbed her wrist, and she spun around. "What is it?"

"Can't Lewis just ride your ship back?" I asked, as I glanced at my future father.

"But wouldn't your mother be pissed?" she asked, glancing at Franny.

"Yeah, she will. But I doubt she will care if he is just visiting! She'll be excited to see you, so she will probably be only a little upset!" I told her.

"Fine," she sighed, but there was a slight smile on her lips.

"Then come on!" I told her, taking her hand, and leading her outside.

* * *

Allison

* * *

I sat in the back, watching as Wilbur put in the time. He smiled the entire time, and when the bubble formed around us, he turned to face me. "Two things. First of all, do you mind if I call you Alice?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind. And what's the second one?"

"Would you mind if I watched your presentation?" he asked, and I shook my head again. "Of course not!"

"Thanks, Alice!" he told me, flashing me a wide smile, as the bubble popped.

After I fixed the project, Wilbur and I hid, because Cornelius was coming our way. We were hiding behind another project, as Ally gave her presentation.

"So all you have to do it turn this," Ally turned a small knob, then the screen lit up. "And we can hear and see what the animal is thinking. Today I'm using a cat." she gestured towards the gray tabby next to her.

Cornelius stared at the screen, as it started to show what the cat was thinking about. It was the project right in front of it. It was a miniature hurricane, and a female voice stated, "Wow, that's kinda stupid…"

"Was that the cat?" Cornelius asked, as he stared at the animal, who started to groom itself. She looked up from her paw, and the microphone by the screen stated, "No, it's the neighborhood dog!" the cat let out a growling sound from deep in its throat.

Ally suddenly looked nervous. "Frizz! Be nice!"

Cornelius chuckled. "I think we found a winner!"

"Really?" Ally exclaimed, as she looked up at Cornelius. He nodded, smiling at her. "Naturally." he looked her over, then asked, "By the way, would you like to be a Robinson?"

I smiled, as Ally stared up at Cornelius, her eyes sparkling in the light. "Of course I would!" she told him, and Wilbur put his arm around me, and I flashed him a smile. "Come on, let's go home!" he whispered to me, and I nodded. "Okay!"


	7. Chapter 7

7 Home

We went back to Lewis's time, and I gave him the key. It was good timing, because Franny had just left.

"Okay, so I'm taking this back to your time?" Lewis asked, as he pointed a thumb at the time machine.

"Yes, please!" I nodded, smiling. I couldn't believe I was actually going to a home. To a place where I belonged. To a place where _everyone _wanted me!

"We're on our way, don't worry, Carl!" Wilbur spoke inside of the small microphone.

"Let me talk to her!" Carl's voice demanded, and Wilbur sighed. He handed me the microphone, and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Carl?"

"Everyone remembers you!" he told me cheerfully.

"Okay, good to know," I muttered, but I couldn't help smiling.

"They all miss you, and they want you to come home!" he informed me, sounding close to tears. (Can robots cry…?) "By the way, _what _did Wilbur do this time?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused. Wilbur and I exchanged looks, and he shrugged.

"Well, Cornelius is completely confused. As if he's not sure if he should be grateful or mad!" Carl explained, and I glanced at Lewis, who looked exactly like Carl said.

Wilbur took the microphone away from me, and told him, "Um…we gotta go now! Bye!" then he shoved the microphone into his pocket, making Carl's voice a muffled sound.

"Come on, Allison, let's go before Carl blows a circuit!" he told me, as he got into the driver's seat. I climbed into the back, and Lewis walked over to the ship. "I'll see you two there, okay?" Lewis asked, and Wilbur nodded.

Then Lewis punched Wilbur's arm. Wilbur pulled his arm back, rubbing it. "Hey, what was that for?"

"That's for kissing your sister in the closet!" Lewis told him, narrowing his blue eyes.

"For the last time, Allison is not my sister!" he rolled his own eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, Wilbur, let's go home!" I suggested, and he nodded, before he closed the hatch. He pressed the time, and the bubble formed around the ship.

When it popped, we were inside of the same invention room, except that it was now almost completely full, and Cornelius was in it, but he didn't see us, due to the fact that he was paying close attention to his Memory Scanner screen.

Wilbur opened the hatch, and we both climbed out. Then I noticed what was on the screen. The whole closet scene…

* * *

Wilbur

* * *

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, as I watched Lewis's perspective on the whole scene. Suddenly, there was a black time machine next to the blue one, and Lewis climbed out of it. I stared at the upside down lightning painted on the ship, then I glanced at my shirt, and at the shirt that Allison was wearing.

"Dad…?" my voice trailed off, as I turned to face Cornelius again. He turned around, and smiled when he saw Allison.

"Allison!" he exclaimed, throwing off the headphones, and rushing up to us. Then he glanced at me. "_You're _the one that tells everyone what happened!"

"Fine…" I muttered.

"Come on, let's go to the main entrance!" Cornelius told us, as he pushed Allison and I towards a travel tube. He glanced at Lewis, then pushed him under it, too. "You're staying for dinner, got that?" he asked, and Lewis shrugged. "I can't argue with myself!"

"No, you can't!" Cornelius shook his head, and I rolled my eyes. "Main entrance!"

The three of us landed easily in the hall, and we quickly stepped out of the way, because Cornelius landed in there right after us. Cornelius walked over to the intercom, and pressed the button. "All of the Robinson family, I need you to meet in the main entrance!"

There were a few replies, and everyone entered the room afterwards. They all started to crowd, and many stared at Allison, but they knew the rules for a family meeting. Don't say anything until the person who called for the meeting speaks.

Allison, who didn't know the rules, gave a shy wave. Franny gave her a light smile, then she shot me a glare. If she's upset now, I couldn't wait until she heard what happened. Carl was smiling widely, but he looked confused.

"Okay, everyone, Wilbur successfully brought Allison back!" Cornelius informed them once he made sure that everyone was there.

There was a lot of clapping, and Carl couldn't help but rush foreword, and pull Allison into a tight hug.

"But why did he bring Lewis?" Petunia asked, narrowing her eyes at the young inventor. (She was still a pessimist even _now?_)

Cornelius looked at me, signaling for me to explain. I sighed, and took a step foreword. "To tell the truth, I really didn't trust Allison to not go off again if I left her alone in the ship, so I asked if she could ride with me instead."

"So, you got your sister back?" Franny asked, as she smiled at Allison, who just got out of the hug from Carl.

I shook my head, as Allison stepped to my side. "She's _not _my sister!"

Franny raised an eyebrow, and everyone else looked confused. Except for Cornelius, who was slightly smiling.

"Wilbur Cornelius Robinson, explain!" Franny told me, using my full name.

I sighed, and instead of explain, I took Allison's hand into mine. We both gave uneasy smiles, and a few people understood what we meant. Franny chose that time to remember what happened when Lewis got both of us in the closet, and she shot me a fierce glare, but it was ruined by a slight smile on her lips.

Aunt Tallulah folded her hands under her chin. "Aw!" This caused both Allison and I to blush, and Carl stared at us.

"I want to know what you two did!" he whispered to me. "Later, Carl," I muttered to him.

"So, are you staying?" Franny asked, looking at Allison. She nodded. "Naturally!"

And, once again, the rest of the Robinson family cheered.

* * *

Allison

* * *

After everyone had left me alone, Wilbur pulled me aside, and took me to his room. Once we were there, he flashed me a smile. "So, you're a Robinson now!"

"I thought I wasn't!" I told him, getting confused.

"My mother was considered a Robinson before she married my dad, because Grandpa Bud and Grandma Lucille adopted her. She wasn't Dad's sister, but she was still part of the family!" Wilbur explained. "You're a Robinson in the way that Mom and Dad adopted you, but you're still not my sister!"

"Ah, I get it," I told him, as I sat down on my bed.

Wilbur stared at me for a while, then smirked. "I can't believe you're still wearing my shirt!"

I looked down, and sure enough, I was still wearing the Captain Time Travel shirt. I shrugged, and flashed him an impish smile. "I'm also wearing your jeans!"

"But those look good on you!" he told me, then quickly covered his mouth, as his cheeks flushed pink. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. "I really don't mind, Wilbur!"

"You don't?" he asked, still blushing.

"Not after you _kissed _me!" I told him, giving him an impish look.

He rubbed the back of his neck, and gave me a slight smile. "Yeah, sorry…"

"I really don't care!" I told him truthfully. He looked over my expression, then sat down next to me. "You really don't care?" he asked, and I shook my head. He smirked, before he kissed me gently on the mouth.

And Carl took that moment to walk inside.

Wilbur quickly pulled away, and turned to face Carl. "Yes?"

Carl's eyes widened, and his lower jaw dropped. He closed his mouth, then began to stutter, "Y-you…Allison…w-what?"

"That's what happened in the closet!" Wilbur told him, and Carl stared at us. I rolled my eyes, getting over the shock quickly this time.

"What do you want, Carl?" Wilbur asked.

"I came to get you two for dinner!" Carl informed us, and I got to my feet. "Okay, thanks, Carl!"

* * *

Wilbur

* * *

That night, we had pasta. It was delicious, as usual, and everyone had a good time. And since Allison was "officially accepted," we had cake again. After that, we all went to bed, with Allison and I still sharing a room. (Petunia had a few things to say about that, but other than that, the others just smirked. Although Carl made sure that we went into separate beds...)

As I reached to turn off the light, Allison shook her head. I stopped, and gave her a questioning look. "What is it, Alice?"

"Can we go back to visit Lewis again?" she asked, as she leaned on her elbow.

"Um…I think the time machines are going to be pretty guarded for a while," I told her.

"Oh…right…" her voice trailed off, and she sighed.

"We can always try to get Carl to help us!" I suggested.

She thought about it for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay, but let's wait a few days first. After all, we just brought Lewis to this time, and he just left, so we already saw him for a while today!" I thought about how he left just a little less than an hour ago.

"Okay." she gave me a tired smile, as she rested her head on her pillow. "Good night, Wil."

"Good night, Alice," I told her, holding back a yawn as I smirked.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, here's the epilogue. At first I wasn't going to put this in there, but i decided that I might as well just in case I had a sequel. Anyway, reviews are highly wanted, since this is the first story that I'm posting. **

Epilogue

I was awoken by someone gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and fumbled around for the light. When I turned it on, I saw my father sitting on the edge of my bed. He gave me a slight smile, as I sat up.

"Dad? What is it?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

"Come with me, Wil," he told me simply, as he got to his feet. I shrugged, and followed him, as he went over to the travel tube.

"I'm grounded, aren't I?" I asked, as he muttered, "Cornelius's invention room."

When we landed in the invention room, my father still didn't answer my question. He just walked over to the black time machine that Allison had used. He opened the hatch, and climbed into the driver's seat. He nodded behind him, and I took the backseat.

"Wilbur Robinson, I-" he started, but I interrupted him, "if you're going to ground me, please let Allison be. She didn't really do anything!"

"Would you let me finish, please?" he asked, and I sighed. "Fine…"

"Wilbur Robinson, I am very proud of you," he told me, and my head shot up. "What? Why?"

"Because you cared enough to get Allison back. Carl told me that you chased her throughout time, is that correct?" he tried to look evenly at my face, but I could see a proud glint in his blue eyes.

"Yes, it is," I mumbled, still shocked.

"Here, I believe this is yours." he reached into his pocket, and took out a silver colored key, and handed it to me. On the side of the key, I saw the Captain Time Travel symbol. I stared at it for a few seconds, then I quickly looked up at him. "This is the key that Allison gave Lewis! It's the key to this time machine!"

Cornelius nodded. "I made it for you as an early birthday present."

I stared at him, then a smile found its way to my lips. "Really?"

He also smiled. "Yes, but now that Allison is here, I expect you to share!"

"Of course!" I told him quickly, as the smile grew wider.

"Now, go to bed! I doubt that you have been getting much sleep lately!" he instructed, and I flashed him a smile, before I jumped out of the time machine. "Thanks, Dad!"

"You're welcome, Wilbur!" he told me, as I rushed towards the travel tube, with the key in my hands.


End file.
